1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps for holding shanks for mounting earth working tools, such as those used with anhydrous ammonia applicators.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, generally the spring shanks used with anhydrous ammonia applicators are clamped rigidly to a tool bar or other support frame. The rigid mounting can cause high shock loads in the shank adjacent the mounting clamps, and the shock loads increase stresses in the spring shank so that the shank life is reduced substantially.